Scattered
by loveliveshere
Summary: Two best friends, one a lesbian, and the other has a boyfriend. Not your typical love triangle, or maybe it is?
1. Chapter 1: Seeking Solace

**A/N: Hey guys! This story probably looks familiar to a lot of you...(p.s., I'm thelurker over on another SoN site). I may tweak it a little bit this time around, but don't worry, nothing about the actual storyline will change. To all the new readers, hope you like it!**

The cool breeze hit Ashley's face as she stepped out of her car, which was welcoming on this unusually warm June night. She checked herself one last time in her side-view mirror before heading towards the club. As she got closer, her heart started pounding to the rhythm that was pouring from the building out onto the street. Ashley wasn't one to go to clubs all that often, the last time was almost a year ago for her friend's bachelorette party, but every once in awhile she got a craving. She yearned to melt into the music, get drunk off martini's and girls, and feel the rush and heat of the dance floor.

After getting a wristband, Ashley immediately headed to the bar and ordered a shot of vodka. After slamming that and finishing half a beer, a tall-dark-and-handsome took notice and asked for a dance. Ashley obliged and they ended up in a sea of people, grinding to the music. Ashley could feel the stranger's hot breath on the back of her neck as she rocked harder into his jeans. Ashley knew she was being a tease because she knew that no matter what, she won't be going home with him, or anyone for that matter. She comes here for fun, no strings attached. As they danced, the techno-beat pulsating through their veins, a gorgeous redhead came up and put her hands on Ashley's hips and they quickly found a rhythm. Staring deep into her eyes, Ashley slowly removed herself from between the two and slipped outside. Quickly finding a cigarette in her purse, she lit it and inhaled slowly. Taking a swig from her beer, she basked in the coolness of the outdoors and the haziness of the smoke around her.

After smoking, Ashley headed back into the club. She ordered a Cosmo this time and sat comfortably at the bar and watched the redhead and her former dance partner make out.  
"Strange isn't it, how quickly you can become the third wheel," a voice startled Ashley out of her lightly-inebriated comfort.  
"Haha, yeah," Ashley said with a nervous chuckle.  
"I was watching you out there, you look really good." Ashley decided it was a good idea to take a look at this character, in case she needed to describe the woman to the police or get a restraining order. What she saw was a beautiful green-eyed brunette, her hair was straight down with layers, smoky make-up that was subtly done around her eyes, light pink full lips, she was wearing a black-sequined halter top and jeans. Well, she didn't look too menacing.  
"Do you want something to drink? I'm running low," Ashley asked.  
"I'll buy if you dance with me," she replied. Agreeing, Ashley finished off her second beer and was led onto the floor again.

They danced all night long together. Ashley let the woman's hands slide up and down her body while she got lost in the sounds and lights, her tongue ran up and down Ashley's neck while Ashley let the alcohol fuel her. By the end of the night, Ashley was sobered up and ready to go home. Exhausted, she pulled apart from the brunette, "I need to go." Without even saying goodbye Ashley left the club and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2: Stimulus

It was 11 a.m. on a sunny Saturday morning and Spencer was sipping her coffee while reading through the paper, her cat Gingersnap lay on the kitchen floor basking in the midday's sunshine. Her phone began vibrating and she smirked when she saw who it was.  
"Hey sexy," Spencer answered.  
"Oh, you're such a tease, how would dear Aiden feel to hear you say such things," the voice on the other end said chuckling.  
"How was last night? Sorry I couldn't make it, but you know the old ball-and-chain was whining for 'us' time."  
"Well you definitely missed out, the music and the crowd were awesome. Wait, ball-and-chain? Haven't you been only together for a couple months?"  
"Well, after not having a solid boyfriend for almost two years, being in a committed relationship is a big change. And it's been almost 7 months, thank you very much." A comfortable silence fell over the two.  
"Now at least your finally getting laid," Ashley said giggling.  
"God! Shut up Ash!" Spencer exclaimed while laughing herself.  
"Hey, I gotta go, but are we still on for lunch?"  
"Of course, see you at 2."  
"Bye!"  
As Spencer hung up the phone she couldn't help but notice the cheeriness in her best friend's voice.

--------

"There you are Spence! You're 15 minutes late."  
"Sorry, traffic was a bitch," she said apologetically.  
"It's alright, I took the liberty of ordering us some appetizers," Ashley replied, quickly over the fact that she was upset.  
"Okay, well let me just-"  
"Here you are ladies," The waitress interrupted while setting down a plate of nachos, two salads, and an order of mozzarella sticks.  
"Can I have a margarita please?" Spencer asked the waitress. "Jesus Ash, I didn't know you were planning on feeding the whole restaurant," she exclaimed as the waitress checked her i.d.  
"And I didn't know you were such a boozie, it's only 2 o'clock."  
"You know, I would resent that more if you didn't have a beer sitting in front of you right now," she retorted.  
"Umm yeah, this is root beer," Ashley replied with fake haughtiness.  
Eating in silence while munching on cheese sticks and cucumbers, Ashley couldn't hold back her smile.  
"Why are you so happy missy?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well... it's not even that big of a deal, but I met someone."  
"When?! At the club last night? I knew it! Who is she? What's her name? Is she hot? Oh, of course she is! What di-"  
"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, it's not that big of a deal. I didn't even get her name, we just had a couple drinks and danced a little bit."  
"So what are you gonna do since you don't even know her name."  
"I don't know," Ashley replied, "maybe I will run into her again at the club sometime."  
"Ooo, I will come with you, let's go tonight! It will make up for last night" Spencer squealed.  
"Haha sure, but maybe we can go tomorrow night? You should bring Aiden. I think I just want to relax at home tonight."  
"Wow, this must be some girl for you to be so giddy."  
"I'm not giddy, and well...we had a lot of fun last night," Ashley admitted sheepishly, "it's really nothing... and besides," Ashley continued, "it's been a long time since we've gone out and gotten plastered together".  
Grinning widely, Spencer replied, "awesome, it's a date."

Spencer walked through the door, threw her purse onto the couch, and picked up her cat. "Oh Gingersnap, did you miss me? mwah mwah mwah." The cat mewed and struggled softly as her owner made kissy noises into her fur. Finally letting her go, Spencer sauntered over to the kitchen table and picked up the mail. All of a sudden, two arms wrapped around her stomach and she felt her boyfriend's mouth sucking (more like slobbering) on her ear. Cringing she turned her head, "you know I don't like it when you do that."  
"Sorry babe, how was lunch?"  
"It was good, Ashley wants us to go to the club with her tomorrow," she replied nonchalantly.  
"Hmm, maybe. I'll see how I feel," Aiden replied.  
"Ok, well, we're actually on a mission, it seems that Ashley met a girl but doesn't even know her name, so we are gonna see if we can't find her tomorrow."  
"Well... I have to work early on Monday, but we'll see, a drink or two won't hurt."  
"Oh, it's fine if you don't want to," Spencer replied a little too quickly, but luckily Aiden didn't seem to notice. With his arms around her still, Aiden started to slowly move his fingers under Spencer's shirt. She sighed softly as she could feel Aiden's erection through his pants. "You are so hot," he said huskily. Hesitantly putting down the mail, Spencer allowed herself to be led into the bedroom.

Spencer's eyes were wide open as she laid on her back in bed as Aiden slept soundly. The sex was good no doubt, but Spencer needed something more. It had only been six months, and she missed the stability of a relationship, there was no way she wanted to be single right now, even Gingersnap had grown accustomed to having a man around the apartment. Spencer slowly rolled out of bed and softly padded into her bathroom. Looking at her reflection, she couldn't help but grin a little, she would never consider herself amazing, but she has turned many guys' heads: 5' 4'', large deep blue eyes, wavy, dirty blonde hair, a little color in her skin. Quite average actually in comparison to other women, but it was her eyes that set her apart: dark and unreadable when hurt or angry, and in contrast, vibrant and almost child-like when excited. Spencer's eyes defined her, they were life-givers and heart-breakers and they were amazing. Many have actually lost themselves in her dazzling, swirling pools even upon first glance.

Spencer looked down and noticed Ashley's toothbrush sitting in its holder next to her own, and she smirked. Ashley, her best friend of nearly 15 years complemented her perfectly, 5' 5'', big brown eyes, wavy brown hair, and a healthy tan. They had met in elementary school, and even though a year apart, they were instant friends on the playground and sat with each other every day at lunch. Their families became close friends because of the girls, and they even went on trips together in the summer. As they grew up, they went through their share of heartaches and fights, jokes and secrets, and everything in between, and they were inseparable.

Whipping back into reality, Spencer laughed silently as she remembered the look on Aiden's face when he didn't understand why Ashley needed her own toothbrush at her house. But as much as that girl was over, it would be silly not to. Turning off the bathroom light and silently crawling back into bed, Spencer quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Seduction

"Aiden, are you coming or not? Ash is going to be here in a couple minutes," Spencer shouted from the bathroom to her boyfriend who was in her bedroom with the television blaring. Exasperated with no response, she went back to the mirror to put on the final touches.  
"Alright, I'm ready babe," Aiden exclaimed as the t.v.'s noise was abruptly silenced and he sneaked up behind Spencer as she put on lip gloss. She turned around and did a once over on her boyfriend. He looked good, really good. Cute and messy faux-hawk, black Converse shoes, perfectly fitted blue jeans, and a shirt with a collar that actually did not have words on it. If he wasn't with her, She without a doubt swore that he would be with some hot man candy. Giving him a quick kiss, Spencer leaned back against the counter and looked at Aiden again, her eyes glazing over. Getting the signal, Aiden got up close and they kissed again, this time deeper, and soon they were full on making out.

It took a couple of rings in order to register that a phone was going off. Quickly looking down, Spencer reached down for her phone while Aiden's rough stubble brushed against her cheek in a failed kiss attempt.  
"Hey....mmkay.....see you soon." Spencer put down the phone as Aiden tried to continue the make-out session, "Ashley is going......to be.....here.....in about.....20 minutes," she struggled to get out.  
"Great, just enough time to-," Aiden was cut off by Spencer's finger on his lips.  
"No Aiden," she said sternly, "we wouldn't have time to get ready again". Sighing, Aiden gave her another kiss and went into the kitchen for some water knowing when she said no, she meant no. Spencer turned around in the bathroom and began fixing and re-applying her make-up.

Three quick raps were heard from the front door. "Hope you're decent," Ashley's voice could be heard loudly as she let herself in, "hope you don't mind, your neighbor held the door open for me."  
"That's it, time to get a gun, looks like we can't trust anyone to protect us," Aiden replied from the couch, bursting into a laughter just shy of being hyena-like.  
"You know that's not funny," Spencer said deadpanned as she emerged from the bedroom, "hey you. You're looking hot, I'm almost ready to go".  
"Oh, you know I was just kidding Spence," Aiden said while getting over his laughing fit.  
"Whatever Mr. Paintball," was all she replied while rolling her eyes.  
"It's ok Aiden, I thought it was funny," Ashley defended while chuckling softly. Satisfied with her answer, Aiden stood up from his chair, bowed before Ashley and escorted her to the door.

As the cab drove down the road, Ashley, who was sitting in between Aiden and Spencer, could feel her heart start to race. The music already thudding in her head, she couldn't wait to feel the energy that she had only experienced two nights ago. "I cannot wait to get a beer," Aiden said on Ashley's left.  
"We are so hitting the dance floor," Spencer said excitedly. Ashley smirked slightly in reply as she checked herself one more time in her compact. Despite numerous protests and being the gentleman that he was, Aiden paid the taxi driver as they got out and made their way to the club.

Right as they got through the doors, Aiden headed to the bar as promised to get some drinks while Spencer dragged Ashley onto the floor. It was 11 and already it was a packed house and pretty crowded under the flashing lights. Ashley watched her friend as she instantly melded into the music and danced with reckless abandon. Laughing, Ashley started dancing with the people around her but it didn't take long for the two to be pressed up against each other. Quickly, Spencer's hands were on the others' hips and Ashley gave her a questioning glance. "Come on, let's have fun," Spencer shouted into Ashley's ear.

Nodding in agreement, Ashley decided to milk this for all it was worth. Looking into Spencer's eyes which were a bright blue, she smoothly slid down her body and slowly rode back up. Turning around she rubbed against Spencer while the other slapped her ass mockingly. Their dancing garnered quite a lot of attention and soon they had guys coming up trying to get in between them. They were all quickly brushed off without even a glance, and the girls just got closer and hotter. When, amongst the people, Ashley saw a certain dark-haired woman over Spencer's shoulder. Noticing Ashley's diverted eyes, Spencer turned around and saw who could only be the mysterious brunette that they came to find. "I'll be right back," Ashley half-heartedly stated as she walked away without waiting for a reply. It might have been the lights but she certainly was beautiful Spencer thought, but before she could think about anything else, Aiden walked up with two drinks in hand.

Ashley grabbed the other woman's hand, weaved around the crowd and led her outside to the patio. Finding an unoccupied corner Ashley pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered one to the woman standing before her. After taking and lighting one, the brunette seductively took a drag and exhaled a small snake-like stream of smoke illuminated silver by the moon. Coughing and sputtering just a moment later, she laughed and put out the cigarette. "Sorry, I'm not really a smoker".  
"I couldn't tell," Ashley replied with a big grin, "it's alright".  
"I had fun the other night, and excuse my bluntness, but frankly, I've been waiting for you to come back." Not knowing if she should be flattered or put off, Ashley simply took another drag.  
"My name is Rachel by the way. Rachel Morgan."  
"Ashley Davies," she replied holding out her hand.  
"I think we're a little past the pleasantries," Rachel laughed as she held Ashley's hand in her own. Blushing profusely from memories of the other night, Ashley quickly retracted.  
"So I take it that woman you were dancing with in there is not your girlfriend?" Ashley swore she heard a hopeful tone in Rachel's question.  
"Nah, she's my best friend Spencer, we're like sisters,"  
"Then she wouldn't mind if I asked you out then?" Rachel became seductive again and drew lazy circles on the other's forearm. Ashley gasped a little as she felt a jolt of pleasure from the other's fingertips.  
"Not at all," she grinned as she pulled a scrap of paper out of her purse.

After Ashley's cigarette was done they made their way back into the club and found Spencer sitting at a table while Aiden was out on the dance floor with some guy. "How did that happen?" Ashley exclaimed laughing.  
"He just came up and asked for a dance and Aiden thought it would be fun to amuse him," Spencer replied while eying the woman standing next to Ashley up and down.  
"Oh excuse me, this is Rachel, Rachel this is my best friend Spence," Ashley beamed proudly at her friend.  
"Nice to meet you," Rachel said cheerfully. Spencer's eyes darted back and forth between Rachel and Ashley. "You too, I need to go to the bathroom," she muttered as she walked away.

Standing in front of the mirror, Spencer studied herself and put some lip gloss on. The door behind her opened up and the club noise enveloped the bathroom, but was quickly shut out as the door closed. Spencer pretended not to notice as Ashley walked up next to her and started washing her hands.  
"What's wrong with this one Spence," a statement more than a question.  
"I don't know, she seems fine I guess," Spencer continued as she avoided eye contact.  
"You are always like this lately, you gave the cold shoulder to Rebecca, and Katie, and now Rachel!" Ashley's voice began to escalate.  
"And you're not with any of them, am I right?" She replied snottily.  
"Oh please, it's not like you are the authority on relationships."  
"I just get a crazy vibe from her, that's all," Spencer spun around, a little hurt from the last comment. Ashley studied her friend's face trying to find sincerity or something else. "This is ridiculous, she does not have a 'crazy vibe', we're still going out on a date."  
"Fine. Let's just have fun tonight ok?" Spencer said defeated. Silently following her out the door, Ashley tried to figure out what was wrong but decided to drop it for now.

For the rest of the night, Ashley and Rachel hung onto each other, laughing at each other's jokes, dancing, and drinking. They were having so much fun in fact, that they did not even notice Spencer tapping Ashley's arm. "Hey, we're going to get going," she shouted, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh, ok babe." And with that, Ashley spun back towards Rachel and ordered another round.

-----------

"Hey you, your car is still parked outside my place, how late did you stay out last night?" Spencer asked through the phone.

"I am so exhausted, I didn't get home 'til 4, but it was so so worth it." An audible sigh could be heard from the other end, "Spence?"

"Yeah Ash."

"I'm sorry about last night, I should have hung out with you more, and I'm sorry about our argument."

"It's fine, I was being too judgmental."

"So you forgive me then?" Ashley's voice quickened.

Spencer couldn't help but laugh, "of course. How could I not resist the amazing Ashley Davies?"  
"Great! So can I tell you about last night?" Without waiting for a reply, she continued, "Rachel is so amazing, after the club we went and grabbed some burgers across the street at that really dingy diner, you know, the one with the creepy child-molester owner, and then she took me to the lookout point over the city. We sat and just talked, and then she took me home. It was amazing."

"That sounds great Ash…listen I have to go, I just got to work, but do you want to hang out later? Aiden is spending some time with his parents tonight."

"Sorry Spence, I'm meeting Rachel for dinner."

"Oh, ok," the disappointment apparent in her voice.

"But hey," Ashley interjected quickly, "Tuesday I'm busy, but Wednesday I'm all yours."


	4. Chapter 4: Sinking

**A/N: Short but I like it.**

"Here we are folks, down to the wire, Carlin needs to make this in order to win the championship. And this isn't going to be an easy shot. " "Why yes Darryl, I would have to agree with you, Miss Davies has left the cue ball in a very challenging position for her opponent. So much so, that if Miss Carlin makes a mistake then it could lead to the loss of the game and championship."

"Oh will you just hit the ball already?" Ashley pleaded through chuckles over Spencer's terrible, overdone emcee and banter skills, "I'm so glad you never wanted a radio career, and what kind of name is Darryl?"

Spencer just simply kept leaning over the pool table and smugly looked up at her friend. "I may not have emcee skills but I make it up in other areas." And with that, she smoothly hit the eight ball into the pocket without having to look down.

"I can't believe you little miss pool shark. When have you been practicing?"

"Aiden has been giving me a lot of pointers," Spencer simply stated, "so where's my prize?"

"Prize? There was no prize," Ashley answered back, "although…."

Ashley then laid her cue stick on the table and slowly walked over to Spencer who was leaning on the other side. Using her arms to keep her self propped up, Spencer turned around and waited to see what Ashley was about to do. Ashley practically straddled Spencer's legs as well as she could since they were both standing and their lips were merely a couple inches apart. Ashley put her hands on Spencer's waist and Spencer could feel Ashley's hot breath as her lips came closer. "What are you doing," Spencer huskily whispered, hoping the other didn't hear the hitch in her voice as she felt Ashley's fingernails lightly grazing her sides. Just as Spencer was about to close her eyes in waiting for the inevitable, Ashley brought her mouth to her ear instead, "that guy over there has been checking us out all night, and I thought it would be fun to give him a show, tease him with something he can't have." And while Spencer stood there dumbfounded, Ashley backed away with a big grin and went to grab some beers at the bar.

After processing what just happened, Spencer realized her heart was going a mile a minute and she felt dizzy all of a sudden. Making her way to the table she sat down to try and regain her composure. "So things are still going good with Rachel, I mean it's only been a couple of days but there is just something about her. I know I don't normally date people I meet at a club but this one is different I think," Ashley rambled on as soon as she got back with the drinks. "Did you know she works with Kyla? Well, not with her, but they do work for the same company and even in the same building, and she went to UCLA like us, but she's a few years older. She's going to be 26 actually, in November. She's a total dog person like me, and she comes from a broken home too. Well, who's isn't these days right? Except for yours of course. She's a total homebody too, and she says she rarely goes out to the club, and last Friday was the first time in months. This must mean it's fate then right? I think so."

Spencer just stared at her now nearly empty bottle trying to slow down her still racing heart. "Spence? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Spencer did not feel good. She stood up and ran into the bathroom with Ashley quick on her heels. Spencer dove for the toilet and puked and puked and after there was no more vomit, she sat there on the grimy bathroom floor and dry-heaved. "It's ok Spence, it's ok," Ashley whispered as she rubbed her back, "had a little too much alcohol?" she continued, chuckling a little bit to lighten the situation.

Spencer replied shakily, "yeah, that must be it."


	5. Chapter 5: Staring Contest

Spencer looked on with disgust as she sat next to her boyfriend in the restaurant. Her best friend and her best friend's girlfriend were sitting across from them ogling each other and touching everywhere. "I hope we weren't like that after only a month into dating," she remarked to Aiden. Batting her girlfriend's hand away and opting instead to hold it, Ashley feigned seriousness at Spencer. "Oh whatever babe, you know you two were happy at one time," tickled by Rachel's hand which somehow broke free and started creeping under her shirt, she couldn't help but giggle.  
"I think it's good our Ashley found someone, and I actually think they're cute," Aiden said earnestly.  
"Oh whose side are you on?" Spencer retorted while stabbing her fork into her salad. Ashley shot her friend a questioning glance but soon got distracted when her girlfriend's roaming hand rubbed her inner thigh. All Spencer could do was roll her eyes as Ashley leaned over and whispered something, inappropriate no doubt, into Rachel's ear. The rest of dinner was filled with cheap jabs and sarcastic comments from Spencer. Blaming her period for her actions after numerous glares from Ashley and Aiden, Spencer quickly excused herself to the restroom.

"She's trying Spence, she really is. I really like her and she means a lot to me, and she knows you mean a lot to me and she wants to impress you, so can you at least make some effort to be tolerable?" Ashley tried to keep her voice steady as she looked at Spencer via the mirror's reflection.  
"Well this looks familiar doesn't it? We really must stop running into each other in public bathrooms," the shorter one chuckled nervously trying to delay the inevitable.  
"I'm serious, this has got to stop, I want to keep this one around. Rachel and I just click you know. We get each other. I still get butterflies in my stomach every time I hear her voice. Every time she touches me a shock of electricity goes through me that I can't shake off."  
"You sound ridiculous you know that? Do you even hear yourself? You are now officially the most cliché person that I know."  
"What is wrong with you Spence. Why are you so against my relationship? You're hurting Rachel, you're hurting me."  
"I'm hurting you? You're hurting our friendship! I never get to spend time with you anymore, I'm the one trying here. I call to make plans and you can't leave her side for one second. I got promoted last week and you couldn't shut up about Rachel and her adorable new fucking dog to let me get in one word. I can't believe-"  
"What the fuck, this is a new relationship. And like I said before, I really like her, so excuse me if I want to put in a little work to impress her. And where do you get off? Why the fuck are we on a double date if I 'don't have time for you'." All hopes of semblance went out the window with Ashley as she stared hard at the blonde.

"Oh, I get it. You're jealous. Is it because I am in a great relationship? Trouble on the old homestead? Is the old man not getting it up for you anymore? Does he not find you pretty anymore?"

Spencer winced a little bit, "that was kind of a low blow Ash."

With a smug grin Ashley continued, "see, you can't even deny your jealousy of my wonderful and successful relationship."

"Whatever, I can't take this anymore." Spencer mumbled to herself as she started walking out. Just as she was leaving she felt a pull on her arm, "no wait Spence, we need to talk about this," the brunette said. "Will you please just tell me what's going on?" her voice now softened.

Fully aware that Ashley's hand hadn't left her arm, Spencer just stared into her eyes as she was facing her now full-on. They stood there in the middle of the bathroom for what seemed like hours to Spencer. She slowly took a step forward closing the gap slightly between them, Ashley didn't move, just kept studying her dark eyes, unaware that she was closer.

Time went from a crawl to a standstill.

Spencer's heart beat faster.

Her palms were sweaty. Her body was hotter.

………..

"I think your phone is going off," Ashley said looking at Spencer's purse.

Vaguely feeling the vibration and suddenly feeling very nervous, Spencer opened up her bag a little too hastily and the contents scattered all over the floor. "Shit," she muttered as she bent over to pick her stuff up. Spencer sighed as she looked at her cell, "it's Aiden, he and Rachel are starting to get worried. We should probably get back."

"Spence?" Ashley looked at her friend, "you know I love you, if there ever is anything that's bothering you I want you to talk to me okay?" As both women got up, Ashley gave a smile at her friend who returned it slightly. "There's my girl, now let's go back, I'm dying to try that chocolate cake".

Out in the parking lot the foursome said their goodbyes. Ashley embraced Spencer in a tight hug and whispered into her ear, "I love you, let me know if you need anything." Unbeknownst to Ashley, as she pulled away from her, Spencer shuddered from her touch and her breath that tickled her ear.

"Bye Spencer," Rachel said meekly breaking her out of her trance. Spencer who actually did a decent job of being civil at dessert simply nodded her head and extended her hand, "bye". Breathing a sigh of relief, Rachel took her hand but quickly turned it into a hug. Shocked, Spencer couldn't move while Rachel squeezed harder. She could hear Ashley and Aiden snicker beside them, but they quickly shut up after they got a piercing look from those blue eyes.

"Let's get going babe, will you please drive? Me and Rachel did a couple shots while you two were off gallivanting in the bathroom," Aiden said while grinning at Rachel who got in the passenger side of Ashley's car. Catching Aiden's keys, Spencer went to the driver's side. "We weren't 'gallivanting'," she muttered, but he didn't hear it.

On the drive home, Spencer couldn't help but think about what happened at the restaurant. Then flashbacks of the night at the bar when she and Ashley were playing pool. "You coming babe?" They had already gotten to her place and the car sat idly as Aiden unbuckled his seat belt. "I think I want to go out for a little drive by myself, is that ok? I shouldn't be home late," Spencer asked. Something obviously on her mind.  
"Oh, that's fine I guess, just be careful ok? I love you, drive safely." Aiden is a pretty good guy, Spencer thought as she watched him go inside.

Spencer went on autopilot from there. Thankful for the fact that she just put a full tank of gas in her car she drove and drove. She didn't go too far, she made large looping circles, hopping from freeway to freeway. The radio blared, but nothing good played on any of the stations as Spencer just settled on top 40. Settling back into her seat, she allowed her mind to wander again.

Ashley.

Her best friend. The crazy girl that her mom wanted to keep away. The girl that was an incredible singer. The girl that helped her play pranks on her brothers. The girl that supported all of the relationships that she went through. The girl that was always there for her. The girl that knew her better than she did sometimes. The girl that could make her smile no matter what. The girl who was in a relationship.

Spencer found herself dialing her phone.  
"Hello?"

"Is Rachel there?"

"No, I dropped her off after dinner, what's go-" _click_.

Spencer threw down her phone and kept driving. Soon she found herself in Ashley's driveway. Just like at the restaurant hours before, time slowed down. She struggled to get her seat belt off and ran what seemed like a mile up to the door. Before she could knock, Ashley opened it up.

Time lurched forward and was going hyper speed now. "Thank god, I was so worr-". Spencer didn't let her finish as she grabbed Ashley by the back of her neck and crushed her lips into her own.


	6. Chapter 6: Sin

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, but this is a re-post, so most of these are going to be pretty short, sorry! **

With intense concentration, Ashley stared at her TV screen, her fingers moved nimbly as her character on the screen moved from tunnel to tunnel. Picking up a shield she went on a search to kill. Bingo. Right up ahead there was a big gunfight breaking out. 

_Brrrrrrrvvvvvvv, _Ashley immediately stopped and took her phone out of her pocket, looking at the caller id, her heart couldn't help but sink a little.

You were assassinated by UrSuchamoron.

"Damn."

"Good to hear from you too honey," the other voice laughed.

"No sorry, I'm just playing some Halo."

"Have you heard from Spencer yet?"

"No, still nothing." Ashley told Rachel about Spencer coming over that night they all went out to dinner, and that she was upset, but of course she did not say anything about the kiss.

"Hmm, well I hope you catch her soon, I just want to make sure she's ok…anyway, should I bring some Thai over after I get out of here?"

"Sounds good," she replied, while absent-mindedly picking up her controller again.

"Great, see you around eight then."

Ashley stared at her phone after she hung up with Rachel. "Come on Spence, I need to talk to you," she said, hoping in vain that maybe Spencer heard her and is calling her right at that moment. Exasperated, she decided to call for the umpteenth time. Not surprisingly, it went right to voicemail.

"_Hey, it's Spencer, I'm busy, leave a message and I'll call you back_."

"Hey Spence, it's Ashley again. You know, you're best friend who really wants to hear from you. I just want to at least make sure you're doing ok. I can't get a hold of Aiden either. If neither of you get back to me, I'm going to have to come over there. We need to sort through things, talk about what happened… alright, I'll talk to you later, you can't avoid me forever. Bye."

Ever since two nights ago when Spencer came over, Ashley kept replaying what happened over and over again in her mind.

_Ashley sat on her couch trying frantically to call Spencer after she had hung up on her. 'She must be coming over,' she thought to herself, hoping nothing was wrong. After seeing lights shine through the living room window, Ashley raced to the front door. "Thank god, I was so worr-," she was about to reprimand Spencer, but instead was pulled into a deep kiss by her best friend. Stunned, Ashley stiffened and tried to pull back, but Spencer just pushed harder, with a hunger and neediness that she had never seen before. Spencer had her pinned up against the door and she couldn't help but give in. The aggressive one moved her hands up to Ashley's hair and tangled up the brown curls as the other grazed her fingers on her waist. It was only because of a lack of air that the two broke apart. Ashley looked into Spencer's steely blue eyes as she took a step back – they were tearing up, "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't hold back anymore". And before Ashley could say any more, Spencer ran off to her car and drove away._

It had finally clicked. Ashley finally understood why Spencer had been stand-offish to Rachel, their fights. How dense could she be? Enough was enough, Ashley got up and checked herself in the mirror. She got into her car and cursed the garage door for being so damn slow. Soon enough though, she was in front of Spencer's and buzzing her apartment.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aiden, is Spencer there?"

"No, she went out, I think she was doing some shopping," Aiden's voice crackled through the old intercom speaker.

"Ok, thanks. Oh and hey, why haven't you been answering my phone calls?"

"Didn't Spencer tell you? I lost my phone yesterday."

He has no idea? She hasn't said anything to him? "See ya later Aiden." Ashley knew better, she knew Spencer wouldn't be shopping if she was upset. She jumped back into her car and drove until she hit the beach. Not knowing what exactly she would say when she found her, Ashley made her way to their spot, the spot under the pier. When they were younger, they went here to share their secrets. As they got older, it was a nice place to relax when they were stressed.

Her instincts were right. With her back towards her, Spencer was sitting in the sand going through her phone. Walking slowly, Ashley made her way towards the woman and sat next to her. Spencer turned to look, but quickly looked back down once she saw who it was.

"There you are, I've missed you," Ashley whispered softly. At least five minutes of silence had passed after that, with only the movement of waves back and forth.

"I'm cleaning out my inbox…some crazy woman has been filling it up with messages," Spencer chuckled lightly, but quickly stopped when she put her phone away.

"I'm sorry Ash. I'm sorry for coming over like that, that night. I know you're with Rachel."

"And you're with Aiden," she reminded her.

"And I'm with Aiden."

"Do you regret it happened?" Ashley looked at Spencer hesitantly.

"No." Silence covered them again as the women retreated back to their thoughts.

"Do you?"

"Do I what."

"Do you regret what happened?" It was Spencer's turn to look over at Ashley.

"I don't regret it either." They both looked out over the ocean.

"Can I tell you a secret Ash?"

"Of course, that's what this place is for," she replied grinning. Spencer looked like she was about to cry.

"Just don't say anything 'til I get this all out ok?" Nodding in agreement, Ashley let her continue. "I like you Ash….a lot. All those feelings you get with Rachel? I get them too, with you. I mean, I get them with Aiden too, but with you…I don't know, they're heightened or something. You've been my best friend for ages, and I guess, ever since we became friends my feelings have grown. I guess I just did a good job of hiding them" Spencer stopped there and looked at Ashley for the first time since she professed her love. "I don't want this to ruin our friendship, and you probably don't even feel the same way, but if I don't get this out I would hate myself forever. And I know this is the worst timing ever, and I'm a terrible person for putting you through this," Spencer couldn't help but start to cry.

"Shhh, it's ok babe," Ashley said soothingly as she let Spencer collapse in her arms. After a good twenty minutes like that, Spencer's sniffles started to die down, looking up with a tear-stained face, she looked deep into those brown eyes. She moved her hands up and ran her fingers along Ashley's lips, and then down to her jawline. In that instant, the world around Ashley melted away, she pulled Spencer's head up to her own and kissed her with the same ferocity as the kiss two nights prior. This time it didn't stop there, soon Spencer was on her lap as they were attacking each other's lips. This was definitely much hotter than with Rachel.

Rachel! Oh shit.

"Rachel was supposed to meet me at my house tonight. Let me call her." Spencer whimpered as Ashley pulled her mouth away and reached for her phone.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah, can we not hang out tonight?....Yeah, I'm with Spencer….. Yeah, we're good now………ok I will………ok, bye."

All Spencer bothered to hear was Ashley's part of the conversation as she kissed the length of her earlobe down to her collarbone.

With a fleeting twinge of guilt, Ashley put down her phone and continued to kiss Spencer.

"Let's get out of here."


	7. Chapter 7: Seeing the Light

Spencer's eyes were still clouded over with lust as she watched Ashley's slow and even breaths. She let her eyes roam down the rest of her body, only slightly covered by her bed sheet. Spencer tried to suppress a giggle, who would have thought that she would be in Ashley's bed after having hot, passionate sex? Her giggling ceased as she did another once over on her best friend's body. As if to feel eyes on her, Ashley started to stir awake. Looking at Spencer, she couldn't help but crinkle her nose and smile.

No words had to be said, both women at the same time leaned into each other for a kiss. Ashley pulled away slightly and looked into sparkling blue eyes. At this moment there was no fear, no confusion.

Spencer nestled in between Ashley's neck and arm and reveled in the smell of sex and coconut body-wash. This moment was perfect. This whole afternoon had been perfect. Spencer did not want to ruin it by talking, but there were so many questions in her head. She wanted to know what was going to happen next with them, with Rachel and Aiden. Before she could muster up the courage, she felt a hand slowly rub and lightly pinch at her pelvic bone. All critical thought was diminished as she purred into Ashley's ear. "You are so hot," she whispered. Ashley hummed in response and moved her fingers down.

----------------

Spencer looked at herself in the mirror, trying to straighten out her hair as much as possible with her fingers. She turned off the light and crept into her bed next to the sleeping figure. "Where were you tonight? It's almost three," Aiden muttered groggily.

"Sorry, I was just at Ashley's."

"Oh, ok, she came by looking for you earlier. Why would you?"

Spencer stiffened noticeably, luckily it was dark, "why would I what?"

"Why would…wouldn't you tell her…phone is gone." Sighing, she replied, "sorry, forgot, good night."

"Good night….love you."

What was wrong with her? She was with Aiden, who loved her. And she was chasing her best friend who's not even a guarantee? She never thought of herself as a cheater. The blonde looked over at her boyfriend, who seemed to be at her house all the time. She didn't want to lose him, and she made it clear she was not losing Ashley. Spencer felt really cold all of a sudden, and she thought of Ashley's warm arms around her, planting soft kisses on the back of her neck. She looked over at Aiden again, he was there. He would always be there for her. Cuddling up caused him to wake up long enough to wrap his protective arms around her. Even if they were a little hairy, she felt instantly safe with him.

"I need to see you."

"Wha? Spence, it's like 9 in the morning, and if I remember correctly you kept me awake for quite awhile last night" Ashley replied, the morning sun hurt her eyes.

"Can I just please come over?"

"Yeah yeah, come over." Smiling, Spencer, already fully dressed got up from her chair and grabbed her car keys.

Playing with her hands, Spencer stood outside Ashley's, impatiently waiting for the woman to answer. The door swung open and as she stepped in, she was face to face with a very hot brunette with an angry scowl on her face. Laughing, Spencer cupped Ashley's face and gave her a soft kiss. "I'm sorry, but when I woke up this morning I was lying next to Aiden, and the only thing I could think of is that I wish it was you."

"Speaking of Aiden…

…what are we doing Spence?" They stood there studying each other's faces and reactions. All of a sudden Spencer pulled apart from Ashley and headed for the kitchen. "I am starving, and if we're going to do anything close to last night I need my sustenance." All Ashley could do was follow her, "we need to talk about this."

"Look, can we not do this right now? I just want to spend some time with you, without thinking about anything else. I came over because I missed you," Spencer walked up to Ashley again, "I missed this too," she growled as she grabbed the other's hips and grinded them into her own.

"Spence, I can't believe how aggressive you've been, I think I like it," Ashley couldn't help but be turned on by Spencer's actions. Once again, the taller woman led the other up to her room. And for the second time that weekend, they would spend their day in Ashley Davies' bed.

-----------------------

"That will be $7.43," the lady at the counter cheerfully said while grinning at Ashley, with no acknowledgment of Spencer standing right beside her.

"Don't worry, I got it Ash," she said as she handed the money to the barista along with a scowl. The worker immediately wiped off her grin as she handed back the change, "you can pick up your order down at that end."

"Oh my god, could she be any more obvious," Spencer exclaimed as they found a little table outside.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Um, that chick at the counter, she was totally checking you out."

"I guess I didn't notice," Ashley stated as she craned her neck to get a look at the woman through the window.

"Yeah, I've noticed that's a trend with you," the blonde replied back smirking over her coffee.

Ashley scoffed in response, "it's not like you were little miss obvious."

"Well it's alright, because I have you now," her eyes immediately dropped down to look at the steam rising from her cup. _Shit, did she really just say that?_

Taken aback, Ashley studied Spencer from across the table. Hair thrown up in a loose ponytail, brown, light hoodie over a blue cami, and a pair of flared jeans. Her eyes were filled nervousness, but she still had that glow from their morning in her bed. They sat there for awhile, Spencer refusing to look directly at Ashley, the only noises came from the occasional sip of coffee and Ashley adjusting her legs underneath the table.

"Can I tell you something?"

Spencer, who was still mentally hitting herself for her last comment, snapped up to look at Ashley at waited for her to continue.

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "to be honest Spence, I never imagined you and me together. Weird I know, especially after knowing that you have."

With a look of hurt, Spencer started to lower her eyes again. "I mean, I just considered you almost as my baby sis, you know? You probably know even more than Kyla does. We've been together through thick and thin, and well…what happened over the last month has really taken me by surprise."

Spencer felt the tears come, her chest was tightening. She could not listen to any more. She had to get out of there.

"But," Ashley hesitated. "With that said, I think we could try. I want us to try. I want to take you out Spence. And now that we got the good stuff out of the way, we can focus on building a relationship," she finished with a slight grin.

"Really?" Spencer asked wide-eyed, "I me- I- I wasn't expecting you to say that." Her face was becoming flushed.

"You are so cute when you stutter," Ashley replied giggling, "what, did you think I was going to call this off?"

"Well…yes actually, I thought you were going to say this was a bad idea."

"Far from, I think I would be good for you Spencer Carlin. In fact, after this I'm going to talk to Rachel. This isn't fair for her, so I'm going to break it off."

"You are?"

"Yes…I mean, admittedly we had a good thing going, but you are more important to me, and I care so much more for you…and the sex is so much better."

Laughing, Spencer leaned over to hit her in her arm, "I can't believe you just said that!"

"What's wrong, I thought you would take that as a compliment," she replied smugly.

Spencer grinned widely, this felt good, this felt right. They weren't fighting anymore, and they were comfortable being around each other again.


	8. Chapter 8: Slither

"Thanks for understanding, I'm glad we were able to talk about this," Ashley said as she hugged Rachel.

"I'll be here whenever you need me."

As she watched her now ex-girlfriend walk out of the café, Ashley couldn't help but feel the big weight lifted off her shoulders. The break-up actually went considerably well, given that it was in fact, a break-up. Their relationship was fate though; Rachel was just like her, so of course she would understand that she had fallen for someone else. She was not too thrilled about Ashley sleeping with Spencer, but they got through it, and by the end of the meal, if anyone saw them sitting together, they would just assume they were good friends.

After paying the bill, Ashley left and headed for her car. Ashley was free now, free of guilt, and free to be with Spencer. Ashley pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Ash, how did it go?"

"Good actually, I think we can actually be friends."

"That's great!"

"Yeah…so I was wondering…"

"Yeeeeees?" Spencer teased.

"I'm newly single and everything and I was just wondering what you are doing next Saturday?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure, probably get hammered on wine coolers in my apartment while watching trashy gossip shows, eventually falling asleep amongst piles of pizza boxes with chip crumbs on my shirt. "

"Oh, well if you have plans then, I guess I won't ask you t-."

"Of course I'll go out with you!" Spencer practically shouted.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7 then. And for this week, I want to keep you a surprise, so I won't see you until Saturday." Laughing, Ashley closed her phone and started the car.

Monday

Time went agonizingly slow. Spencer could not look at these spreadsheets any more. Great, saved by lunch break. Spencer quickly headed to the vending machine opting for a power bar instead of going out with her co-workers. She needed something to wear for Ashley, so she headed for the mall.

Shuffling through the racks at the third store with no luck, Spencer was frustrated. "How hard is it to find an outfit for a date with your best friend," she muttered.

"Spencer?" Turning around, she came face to face with Rachel.

"Oh….hey Rachel." The animosity obviously was gone, but the awkwardness hung thick.

"So did I hear you were going on date? With Ashley I assume?"

"Yeah….hey, I'm sorry tha-"

"Hey, it's ok, I could tell you were totally head over heels. Me and Ashley are cool now anyway, don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Spencer replied, feeling a little better.

"So how did Aiden take it, I mean, you two were together for quite a long time I heard."

Spencer quickly tensed up. What should she say? That she had Ashley break up with her girlfriend, but she herself hadn't yet, or that he actually has no clue about what is going on? Wait, she technically didn't tell them to break up, Ashley did that on her own accord. Not to say she wasn't happy about it. Why is Rachel staring like that? Oh yeah.

"Umm, it was pretty hard," Spencer gulped and hoped that was sufficient enough.

"Yeah, who would want to lose a catch like you?" Rachel responded with a wink. "Hey, I gotta go, but it was good to see you. By the way, you should wear that top, with some pin stripes you would look amazing. Anyway, see you later." And with that Spencer was left standing alone holding up the halter top she decided to buy.

Tuesday

"Tonight the special is eggplant parmesan," Aiden exclaimed as he set the plate in front of Spencer.

"Mmm, this looks great Aid," she earnestly said. He may not be a 5-star chef, but Aiden could definitely hold his own.

"Only the best for my girl." Spencer could not help but flinch a little, damn, why did he have to be so sweet.

Wednesday

Saturday was fast coming and Spencer couldn't help but get more excited as each day passed. She was lying in bed next to an annoyed Aiden.  
"Why do you have to blue ball me like this babe," he growled.

"I told you, I'm not in the mood," she growled back.

"Are you serious? You haven't been in the mood for the last three weeks."

"You have a hand."

"What's wrong with you? You're my _girlfriend_."

"Yeah, girlfriend. I'm not your sex toy."

Thursday

Spencer felt bad for the other night. She still loved him, so she shouldn't treat him like shit. She left a note on the front door before he came over after work, _there's a surprise waiting for you in the bedroom_. Aiden eagerly walked in and found a very naked Spencer lying on her bed with handcuffs in hand.

Friday

It was finally the end of the week. Spencer decided to leave work early and was back at the mall in search of some new make-up. As she made her purchase, her phone went off.

"Hey Aiden."

"Hey baby, I tried calling you at work, where are you?"  
Sighing, she replied, "I'm at the mall, I decided to duck out early"

"Well, can I come over tonight?"

"What? Oh, sure."

"Are you sure?" Damn, he must of noticed her hesitation.

"Yeah, can you bring some food with you?"

-----------

"So what are we doing tomorrow babe?" Aiden asked while noisily slurping up his spaghetti.

"Um, I'm actually going to go ou- hang out with Ashley."

"Oh. Do you have to tomorrow? You've been with her a lot lately; I thought it could just be us tomorrow. You know, maybe some wine, movies…"

"She's my best friend, bro's before ho's I always say."

"You've never said that before," he looked at her incredulously.

Spencer put down her fork and took a sip of her beer. This was too hard, a tight knot was forming in her stomach. She took a deep breath and looked into Aiden's eyes. "Listen, Aiden…"


	9. Chapter 9: Sweetness

"Good morning Gingersnap," Spencer could only smile as she started a pot of coffee. Nothing could bring her down today, it was Saturday, and tonight she was finally going out on a date with Ashley. She hummed happily as she poured food into the cat bowl. After grabbing a mug and the morning paper, she sat down at the table and started to read. She couldn't read more than two sentences of the front story, she was just way too excited. She didn't want to read the paper; to be in Ashley's arms again, that was what she really wanted.

She let thoughts of Ashley completely take her over as she closed her eyes. Her soft hands that glided down Spencer's body, her kisses that left bruises on her lips, the way she yelled out her name. She imagined Ashley's head between her legs, teasing her with her tongue. Spencer's breathing became labored, as she absentmindedly rubbed her thigh.

"Mmm, I wish you were here with me," she whispered to herself, her fingers noticed that she was very, very wet. She could feel Ashley wrap her arms around her, her breath shaking her, "I am here babe."

Spencer snapped her eyes open. That was not Ashley's voice. She turned around in her chair and saw Aiden, with only boxers on, smiling back at her.

_Spencer put down her fork and took a sip of her beer. This was too hard, a tight knot was forming in her stomach. She took a deep breath and looked into Aiden's eyes. "Listen, Aiden…"_

"_Yeah babe?" He looked back at her innocently._

_He had no idea what Spencer was about to do, she felt horrible. _

"_We. We need to talk about something. Abou- about our relationship."_

_His eyes became heavy and saddened, he looked like a lost little puppy._

"_I-I-I think," she continued stuttering. _

"_I know babe, I know." Wait, he couldn't possibly know about Ashley. Spencer sat in her chair shocked. "I know we've been kind of distant lately, and you've been spending time with Ashley more, now I don't know why. I've been trying to figure out if there was anything that I did wrong or something. But there is something that you need to know."_

_Spencer kept quiet and Aiden took this as a cue to continue, "I love you, and I don't want to lose you. Spence, you were there for me when I lost my sister when no-one else was. I love you so much baby, and I think that with open communication we can work through our problems. You make me so happy. This is the longest relationship you've been in, that's gotta mean something right? If I lose you, I don't know what I would do with myself. That's why we need to fix what's broken now so it doesn't get worse later." _

_Spencer's mouth hung wide open, this was not happening. _

"_I think we can work this out," he finished._

_The blonde leapt up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. She hugged tighter as she felt the tears pour out. They remained like that for quite some time, Aiden soothing a sobbing Spencer. They somehow ended up on the couch, and that is where she fell asleep on his chest. He gently picked her up and brought her to her bed. He scooted next to her and wrapped his arms around her, where he quickly fell asleep. _

She chickened out.

Spencer smiled at Aiden, but she felt the sting of tears form around her eyes. She desperately tried to blink them back as she excused herself to the living room. Why was she crying? Aiden? Ashley? The fact that she was a terrible person who didn't deserve anyone? She hugged her knees to her chest as she flipped through the TV channels and hoped the noise would drown her thoughts out.

Aiden stayed in the kitchen, he saw Spencer hold back her tears. Was something going on? He did not want to lose her, he tried to make that clear last night. What should he do? Confront her about something he doesn't even know for sure? Opting instead to push it back deep down, he went to join Spencer.

So they sat on opposite ends of the couch, Spencer still had control of the remote, going through the channels for the hundredth time.

"Will you just pick something?!" Aiden cried out exasperated.

She looked over at Aiden with a look of shock and pain. After a second, Spencer turned her attention back to the television, eventually stopping on some cooking show. About an hour had passed before Spencer decided to do something about the tension. The blonde looked back over at her boyfriend, timidly she came closer, "will you hold me?" Sighing, he leaned back and allowed her to rest on him.

"Oh shit, what time is it Aiden?" Spencer shot up from the couch.

"I think it's 5."

"Are you serious? How long have we been sleeping?" The panic in her voice was noticeable.

"I dunno, couple of hours, why what's up?"

"Ashley is picking me up in two hours," she hurriedly replied as she ran to get ready for a shower.

Spencer took extra care getting ready for her date. She was giddy again, just like in the morning, and her stomach was doing back flips. And cartwheels, and handstands. It's been a whole week since she's seen Ashley; she wanted to look her best.

6:45, Ashley was going to be there any moment. Spencer walked out and headed for the kitchen for a shot of courage. Why was she so nervous?

"Wow." Spencer spun around and saw Aiden standing in the doorframe looking at her. "You look. Amazing," he continued, "you never clean up like that for me Spence". He chuckled but Spencer saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. Shaking her head, she downed the drink and avoided his gaze. "So Aiden, what are your plans tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe head out to the bar with some friends. What are you two ladies doing?"

"Not sure, dinner, maybe the club or a movie." At least she wasn't lying this time; she had no idea what Ashley had in store for her. They stood in the kitchen awkwardly. "Well…I'm just gonna go wait for Ash outside." She rushed past Aiden, and put on some heels. "Don't wait up for me," she yelled as she closed the door.

Spencer made her way down the stairs, pulling out her phone in case Ashley needed to contact her, she didn't notice the figure standing outside in front of her building. After texting Ashley that she would be waiting outside, she looked up and a big smile formed on her lips. There was her beautiful brunette, holding the passenger side of her convertible open. She ran out and wrapped Ashley in a tight hug, "I've missed you so much." Spencer pulled away and Ashley gasped audibly. "You look. Amazing…I've never seen you clean up so well". Spencer did not pull her eyes away; her smile grew bigger as she looked into deep brown eyes.

"So are you ready to go?" Nodding her head, Spencer got into the car, allowing the other to close her door. On the dashboard in front of her, Spencer found a single red rose. "Oh Ash, you are so sweet." Ashley looked over at Spencer and simply smiled.

They drove in silence, Spencer's hand resting on top of Ashley's. Soon they were in the parking lot of La Mouffette. Laughing, Spencer excitedly said, "wow, remember the first time we came here? You were so grossed out when I told you the meaning of the name and I convinced you that everything was made from skunk."

"Come on babe," Ashley replied smirking.

"Two for Davies," she said to the host. The hostess smiled as she led them through the restaurant.  
"Ash, I think they're going to bring us out by the dumpster," Spencer whispered as they walked by table after table.

"Here you are, Danielle will be your waitress tonight, enjoy your meal." Spencer stopped in her tracks. In a secluded little corner, there was a candlelit setup with another red rose resting on her plate.

"Do you like it?" Ashley whispered in her ear.  
"I love it! This is wonderful Ash." Ashley beamed brightly as she slid her hands up and down Spencer's stomach. Spencer hummed appreciatively.

Their dinner was relaxed, as both women settled into a comfortable talk about old friends and school memories. As their plates were being cleared, Spencer asked for the dessert menu.

"I don't think that's a good idea Spence."

"But I heard their cheesecake was delicious."

"Our date isn't over yet," Ashley replied suggestively. Still not being able to rid the grin on her face, Spencer begrudgingly allowed Ashley to pay and they got back in her car.

"So Spence, remember that old mini golf place we always went to when we were growing up?"

It took a second for her to think, "oh yeah, Dino-mite Putt? I haven't been there in forever, but aren't they only open until like two in the afternoon?"

"Not unless your sister is best friend's with the owner's daughter," Ashley replied as they pulled up to the golf course, all lit up against a dimming sky.

Excitedly, Spencer got out of the car and was overwhelmed by the sweetness. Ashley came around and grabbed her hand, "come on the putters are over here."

Just like kids again, Spencer and Ashley played through the course, laughing and joking at each other's blunders. At the last hole, Spencer went first. With intense concentration, she walked up to her ball. Smoothly hitting it in, she shouted in victory, "yes, looks like I win." Too busy cheering; Spencer didn't notice the bouquet of roses that Ashley was holding in her arms. "Congratulations."

"Oh Ash, I don't deserve this," she started tearing up again. She felt happy, but images of Aiden suddenly flashed in her head. Damn it, he can't ruin this.

"Ok, we have one more stop babe," Ashley said as she pulled on Spencer's arms back to the car. After she felt the shock of her hands on her own, Spencer pushed Aiden to the back of her mind.

"This is so amazing Ash, I'm having such a good time."

"Well, I know how to treat my date right," Ashley grinned as she pulled over to a familiar place. She ran over to Spencer's side and helped her get out of the car. Hand in hand, they slowly walked down to their spot on the beach. The sun was almost done setting, as the stars started to form above them, the air was cool, but despite the ocean, there was hardly a breeze. Spencer looked around and breathed in the fresh air, and that's when she noticed the little cooler sitting next to the blanket on the sand. "Well, you are just full of surprises tonight Ms. Ashley Davies," she coyly said to her date as they sat down.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Ashley asked as she opened the cooler. She pulled out a fork, a big slice of cheesecake, chocolate covered strawberries, two flute glasses, and a bottle of champagne. Before Spencer could say anything, Ashley interjected, "I've known you forever Spence, I know how much of a cheesecake connoisseur you are." They took their time to feed each other, enjoying each other's company, getting drunk off of the champagne.

"I'm getting a little chilly Ash."

"No problem babe, get off the blanket for a sec." Spencer obliged as Ashley pulled the blanket out from under the pier and out in the open. She sat down and wrapped another around her shoulders. Patting the spot in front of her, Spencer sat down and cuddled into the other's arms. Sighing, the blonde looked up at the stars, "this is perfect." They counted the stars, and looked for shooting ones together as the clung onto each other.

"It's getting late, as much as I hate to, I should get you home."

Even though she knew she was right, Spencer refused to get up. Laughing, Ashley pulled away and got herself up. She helped Spencer up and was taken aback when she leaned into her and kissed her. Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist as she deepened the kiss. "Let's go to my place."

Spencer shook her head, "my place is closer." Nodding in agreement, they picked up their stuff and somehow managed to make it back to the convertible.

It was even more of a miracle that they made it to Spencer's. Ashley tried her best to focus on the road, but her passenger would do anything but behave. They finally made it and she hastily put the car in park. Spencer already had her keys out but struggled to get them in the door with Ashley trying not to break their make-out session that they started as soon as she switched gears in the car.

Neither of them could hardly contain herself they walked up the stairs. "Damn it Spence, why do you have to lock your door?" Ashley asked aggravated that she had to wait even longer for Spencer to find the right key. "Oh excuse me? Who kept filling up my half-full glass at the beach?" "Half-empty my dear," she retorted laughing as she went in for another kiss.

The door clicked open, success!

In no time at all, Spencer re-locked the door and they were making their way to her bedroom. Ashley pulled away from the woman and eyed her up and down, finally. She took off Spencer's shirt, and gently laid her on the bed. She was a little tipsy, but she wanted to take her time with her, this was more important than any other time they had sex. Ashley looked into her favorite pair of blue eyes, they were glazed over, but still sparkled. "You are so beautiful," she whispered.

"Please Ash. I can't wait anymore," she pleaded.

"Patience is a virtue," she smiled as she played around the zipper of her pants. Ashley slowly undid them as Spencer sighed softly. In one fell swoop, both her pants and thong were on the floor. Spencer gulped loudly at this action, and involuntarily bucked her hips. Grinning, Ashley lowered herself and nipped at her inner thighs as she took in the smell that she has grown to love. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the intoxicating woman in front of her, but Ashley let the room spin around her. She parted Spencer's lips and gently flicked her tongue against her clit, which elicited moans of approval.

They both got so lost in each other that they didn't notice the knocking on the door. Softly at first, but soon it was all but breaking the door down.

"Shit!" shouted Spencer, "did you hear that?" She scrambled to put on her clothes.

Surprised at the sudden loss of Spencer, Ashley tried to comprehend what was going on.

Spencer was already in the living room trying to figure out what she should do when she heard a voice on the other side.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"


	10. Chapter 10: Straighten Up

Spencer jumped back in fright as the pounding continued. "Open the door Spence-y, I know you're in there," the mysterious voice sang out. It was a man no doubt, but it didn't sound like Aiden… Ashley came running out of the bedroom, "what should we do Spence? Should I call the police?"

"Come on Spencerrrrr, I want to see the woman you're fucking over my man Aiden. Ash-Ashley…" the man sounded drunk, and Spencer figured out who it was. In frustration, Spencer went to open the door. In front of her was a tall, blond-haired, and very drunk body-builder. His body was a little more muscular than Aiden's, but just about the same and he had the same qualities as her brother Glen, but much more of an asshole. "You decided to show up! Great, come here and give me a hug. I'm glad you could make it," and without much of a choice, the guy scooped up the petite blonde into his arms.

Pushing him off, she replied in disgust, "this is my house Troy, what are you doing here."

"Well… I took Aiden out here," he pointed behind him and it was the first time that Spencer noticed he was even there. "I took him out because his girl was too busy with some _dyke_ to hang out with him. He told me about you. How you won't fuck him, and that you haven't been home at night. Now, you and I both know how much of a ladies' man I am, and to me, that sounds like you're seeing someone on the side." Troy was only inches from Spencer's face. Spencer backed up slightly and glared at Aiden who was still standing in the hallway. His face was vacant as he avoided her gaze.

"My poor man is in denial. So, I decided we should come over so I could prove you are nothing but a filthy lesbian. Where is she anyway?" His eyes locked on Ashley who was standing near the kitchen. "Well, I must say Spence-y, you do have good taste." Both Ashley and Spencer rolled their eyes instinctively in response. "I told you to stop calling me 'Spence-y'".

"Excuse me? I don't take orders from cheating lesbo whores," he quickly advanced on Spencer and grabbed her wrists.

"Let go of me."

"Don't touch her."

"Hey man, let go of her."

Spencer, Ashley, and Aiden all shouted at once as Troy tightened his grip. "You need to learn how to be a better girlfriend Spence-y," he one-handedly held her wrists.

"You need to know how to respect what you got," he spit in her face.

"I look out for my bros and I'm not going to let some little bitch get their way," he pulled her hair and she screamed in pain.

"That's it man, let's go, leave her alone," Aiden tried to pull on Troy's free arm, but he resisted. "I'm sorry Spencer, this wasn't supposed to happen, and we're leaving now."

Troy snorted at Aiden, "see man? This is why she fucks around on you; you're too much of a pussy even for her." He goes back to the woman that he still has got a hold on. "If you were my girl, none of this would need to happen," he whispered as he pulled her into his crotch. Seeing the hatred and malice and lust in his eyes, Spencer panics. She needed to get away from his grasp. She bit down on his hand. "Ow, what the fuck woman!" Troy shouted as the bruises and marks that were already formed on her wrists be revealed as he pulled his hand away.

"Spence, I called the police," Ashley exclaimed hurriedly.

"Thanks babe," _oh no. What did she just say?_

"What did you say?" Troy looked at her incredulously.

Time slowed down, the room became silent. Aiden was still weakly trying to get Troy off of her. Ashley was standing behind her with her phone hoping the cops would get there soon. What should she do? What should she say? She opened her mouth to say something…

The crack of bones made a deafening sound. She had no time to react. It was all a blur, but her sense of touch was intensified. She felt a blow on her jaw, on her nose, on her neck, her stomach, and her sides. The pain was so immense that she couldn't scream out. The last thing she remembered were the screams of Ashley.


	11. Chapter 11: Stand Off

Her neck felt stiff; it felt like she had been sleeping in a terrible position for days. Spencer groggily opened her eyes and attempted to rub the aching spot. "Ow!" She yelped out, a shooting pain flew through her left side. Her eyes were alert now as she watched a strange woman decked out in white come in through the door with a clipboard. "Good evening Ms. Carlin, how are you feeling tonight?"

"I'm in pain…how long have I been here?"

"Well, let me just check your i.v. here," the nurse says cheerfully as she adjusts the dosage, "you should be feeling better in a little bit. Now then, can I ask you some questions?"

"Why not."

"Do you know where you are?"

"The hospital I'm guessing."

"Yup, St. Joe's. What's your name?"

"Spencer. Spencer Carlin."

"Good, do you know your birthday?"

"March 18th." The nurse smiled as she wrote down some notes, "well, my name is Jackie, I'm the attending nurse, so if you need anything let me know. You went through quite the ordeal now didn't you," she stated apologetically, "now that you're awake I'll have the doctor come up and explain everything ok?" Her voice noticeably trying to brighten.

Spencer just nodded as she stared at the nurse. "Well, I'll leave the two of you alone; Dr. Roberts will be here in a little bit." Spencer lay in her bed confused as she watched the nurse walk out, 'the two of us?'. The beat up blonde slowly turned her head and to the right of her, curled up in a chair was Ashley, lightly snoring away. Spencer smirked a little as she whispered, "Ashley…hey Ashley, wake up." The brunette slowly started to stir awake, but got up quickly when she saw that Spencer had woken up. "Oh my god, I thought I lost you Spence," Ashley cried out as she stared sadly into the other's eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "Shh," Spencer cooed, "it's ok now, it wasn't your fault, I'm ok, and soon enough I'll be out of here and Aiden will be long gone."

Spencer tried to smile at Ashley as she tried to decipher what was going on in her eyes; all Ashley could do was shake her head, "no Spence, it's not going to be that easy."

"What do you mean? I'll be fine in no time."

"No, Troy did a lot to you that night."

"That night? But the nurse said 'good evening' to me when I woke up," Spencer replied still confused.

"After they admitted you and put casts on, the doctor wanted you to rest with no stress, so you've been out for the last two days."

"What did he do exactly?" Spencer asked slowly, afraid to know what exactly was wrong.  
"He hurt you bad babe, I am so sorry, he-" Ashley was cut short as they heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Spencer, I'm Dr. Roberts. Hello Ms. Davies," he nodded at the two women. "Are the nurses treating you well?"

Spencer slowly nodded in reply, "what's wrong with me doctor?" She asked curtly.

The doctor pulled out his pen light and flashed it in both of her eyes before speaking again. "Well, you were beaten pretty badly. There was a lot of bruising, luckily no internal bleeding. The attacker broke two ribs, and your nose. But don't worry, besides a lot of time and some swelling, your cute little nose will be back to normal," the doctor replied in a soft, but happy voice.

Tears started forming in Spencer's eyes as she lifted her hand up to her face, feeling the foreign hard object in the middle of her face. "We want to keep you in for a little bit, but there should be no reason you can't go home in a couple of days, then you won't have to see my mug until you get that stomach cast off," Dr. Roberts explained as he stood up, "do you have any questions right now?" He continued after Spencer shook her head no, "well, if you need anything let me or Jackie know, I will see you before you are discharged on Wednesday. I leave you in very capable and determined hands from what I hear," he said smiling knowingly as he looked at Ashley. "You get plenty of rest Spencer, and be careful moving around, your ribs still need to heal."

"Thank you Doctor," Ashley said as they watched him walk out and close the door.

Spencer tried to sit up, but groaned loudly at the realization her whole body hurt and soon she gave up.  
"Here, let me help you babe," Ashley quickly cut in and placed a pillow behind Spencer's head and raised the back of the hospital bed. The worried brunette pulled up her chair next to the bed, grabbed the other's hand gently, and planted a soft kiss on it.

"What did he mean by 'determined hands' Ash?"

"What? Oh, well because I'm not family or your spouse, they refused to let me stay with you. But I refused to leave, and my will is stronger than theirs I guess," she replied chuckling.

"So you've been with me this whole time?"

"Of course, you're my best friend and new girlfriend." Ashley said the last part quietly as her cheeks began to flush.

Spencer smiled at the woman that was sitting next to her, "Ashley Davies, are you asking me to be your girlfriend? We've only had one date you know."

"Well, you sacrificed that face of yours, it's the least I can do." The smile on the blonde's face faltered, "how bad is it?"

"Mostly just bruising, but all that is going to go away," she hesitantly replied.

"Give me a mirror, I want to see." Ashley got up and grabbed her purse, taking out her compact she gave it to Spencer.

Spencer took a deep breath as she slowly opened the mirror. A sharp intake of breath was heard as she moved the compact around to get a better angle. It was awful she thought, her nose was all bandaged up, her lips were black and purple with a big cut on the lower one, the left side of her mouth was swollen and she had matching black eyes.

Ashley watched as Spencer closed her eyes and the mirror. "You're beautiful Spence," she whispered as she gently wiped away the tears, "and I'm going to protect you from now on." Spencer's eyes fluttered open, but did not look at Ashley. "I want to take care of you, will you move in with me? ... I mean, at least until you are 100% again," she added nervously. Spencer contemplated for a moment, "you would do that for me?"

"In a heartbeat. I'm not your best friend for nothing." Both women fell into a comfortable silence, staring into each others' eyes.

"At least think about it Spence, Troy ducked out before the police got to your house, we haven't heard from him since." Spencer's blue eyes widened in fear at hearing her words.

"It's ok babe, I told you, I'll be your protector. You are safe with me." Spencer relaxed; she knew Ashley would look out for her. "Ok Spence, after the first night after we made sure you were stable, the doctor sent your family home, I'm gonna give them a call and tell them you're awake and ok," the brunette stated as she stood up. She lightly kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be right back." Spencer smiled as she watched her _girlfriend_ walk out of the room.

The loud click of the door woke Spencer up, she must have dozed off while waiting for Ashley to come back. "Where have you been Ash?"

"It's not Ashley, it's me…Aiden." Spencer immediately felt her body tense up as she watched Aiden stop at the foot of her bed. His eyes looked sad, but dark.

"I'm sorry this had happened Spencer, I didn't know he was going to do that to you."

"Well there's nothing that can be done now," she muttered, diverting her eyes from his hurt puppy-dog ones.

"Spencer, I came by to-"  
"We're over Aiden." This shut him up, Aiden looked down to the ground. "Yeah, I figured," he said sadly. Spencer felt the pang of guilt flood her body; but it was quickly covered by a wave of relief, or maybe that was the morphine drip?

"I just feel so much for Ashley, and-."

"Listen, I get it Spencer. I saw it coming; you don't have to rub my face in it," his voice escalating. Aiden was quickly in her face now, "Troy was right, you are just a whore." Spencer felt the same fear that she felt with Troy, and she quickly reached for the call button. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything, in fact you won't have to hear from me again, but I came here for a reason," he spat in her face. "You better not tell the police who did it, Troy already has a record and he will go to prison for a long time if he's convicted again."

Even though she was much weaker than Aiden at the moment, Spencer mustered up some courage and looked him squarely in the eye. "What's going to stop me." Aiden's eyes softened, but hardened again once he relayed his message, "he would make sure you are dead before he goes to jail."

As almost as if regretting what he said, Aiden spun around and quickly left without another word. Spencer fumed, how he dare say that. She knew Troy's capabilities though, fear immediately took over. She heard a slight knock and then the knob turning, in walked a smiling Ashley with a bottle of water. The words came out of Spencer's mouth without hesitation, "yes I will move in with you."

-------------

Concerned, Ashley quickly advanced to Spencer's side, "are you sure? Why the change of heart"? Spencer contemplated on what to say next, she knew she would be safe with Ashley, but she also knew that she would beat Aiden to a bloody pulp if she knew the truth. Spencer looked down at her blanket and picked at a piece of lint. "Aiden came by," she said this as nonchalantly as possible. Ashley's eyes darkened, her voice dripped with venom, "what did he say."

"He…I…I broke up with him. And…" her voice trailed off.

"What Spence?"

"And, I… I just don't want to be in that apartment with all the bad memories," She took a deep breath, hopefully that was enough, she did not want to worry Ashley just yet.

Ashley nodded in agreement, "I'll have Glen help me bring over some stuff for you, and I'll even let you bring the cat if you're a good girl." She was rewarded with a laugh in reply, "oh I'm always a good girl."

"Haha yeah right, far from babe."

Spencer tore her eyes away from Ashley's and let her gaze fall to her lips.

"Will you kiss me?"

The brunette stood up slowly and softly stroked her hair. Smiling, she leaned over and as gently as she could and planted a soft kiss. Underneath, Spencer winced slightly, but oh, the hurt was so worth it. She just wanted to get out of the hospital and spend all her days in bed with her girlfriend. She grinned at the thought, Ashley was her girlfriend now.

"So now that I'm not with Aiden anymore, you know what that means? I am totally yours Ashley Davies," Spencer could not wipe the grin off of her face.

Ashley's gaze saddened for a split second, but an equally cheesy, wide grin replaced it instead, "so exactly how long has it been since you realized you couldn't resist my charm and incredibly hot body?"

"Just shut up and kiss me you crazy woman."

That's all Ashley needed as she leaned in for the other's lips.

It was late. With a little manipulation of cords and tubes, the two women managed to lie semi-comfortably next to each other in the hospital bed; Ashley softly stroked her girlfriend's hair as she sang quietly. Exhausted, Spencer felt her eyelids get heavy, threatening to stay closed every time she blinked.

"A police officer is coming tomorrow, to get your testimony." Spencer's blue eyes shot open, her heart began to pound nervously.

"What? Tomorrow? No."

Ashley sat up with an agitated look on her face, "what do you mean 'no'?"

"I just mean…I'm not ready yet."  
"What do you mean 'not ready'? Spence, you have to tell the police about Troy. There's not going to be a better time than tomorrow." Ashley had already shooed the police away earlier, giving Spencer more time to rest.

"Just…forget about it."

Ashley laid back down, "all you have to do is tell them what happened from what you can remember and then it's done. Don't worry about it babe."

But Spencer was worried about it; she stayed up all night thinking about Aiden's threat, long after Ashley fell asleep. Sleep did finally consume her body, as she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the monitors and Ashley's light snoring.

"This is so great babe, we'll finally be living together!" Ashley exclaimed excitedly as she carried in a big cardboard box. Spencer watched her from the couch in Ashley's house, as she pulled things out of an equally large box at her side.

"Oh Ash! Come and look at this," the blonde exclaimed as she pulled out a picture of them when they were kids.

"Wasn't that taken at the fair?"

"Yeah….oh! Check this out." Spencer put down the photo and picked up a small stuffed bear, "you won this for me that day the picture was taken."

Ashley looked and started to laugh, "oh yeah, after your dad unsuccessfully tried to get it for you. The worst waste of $40. I'm pretty sure the guy could have just given it to him." The two women laughed as they reminisced.

Spencer pulled out another picture as Ashley looked behind her shoulder. This one was taken the week after the fair, the first day of high school for Spencer. "Look at how dorky we look!" Ashley stated as she started to crack up. Spencer looked up at her and then looked back at the picture. She gasped in horror. Where a smiling, younger version of herself was, a different Spencer replaced: A Spencer with bruised eyes and a swollen face. Spencer whipped up her head at Ashley, she needed to know if Ashley saw the change too. But before she could ask, the front door opened.

"Hey hey! We're here for the housewarming party," Aiden exclaimed as he came sauntering in with Troy behind him.

"You decided to show up! Great, come here and give me a hug. I'm glad you could make it," Troy yelled loudly with a grin.

"This is my house Troy, what are you doing here?" Ashley shouted back laughing, excitedly walking up to give them both a hug.

Spencer was paralyzed with fear at the event unfolding in front of her, what were they doing here?

"Spence-y! Come here." Troy walked over and picked up Spencer in his arms. Her whole body tightened up. Troy put her down on the ground and leaned into her ear, "it's not a threat. I will find you and kill you and your girlfriend."

Spencer shot up, yelping in pain in the process. Her body was cold and sweaty, her breathing labored.

"Spence? Babe, what's wrong?" Ashley quickly sat up and looked at her girlfriend with concern.

"He was in my dreams. He threatened…."  
"Who? Who was in your dreams?"  
"Troy."


	12. Chapter 13: Step Up

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter number, but I'm weird and I want to keep chapter numbers consistent for all my postings. Sorry for the sheer and utter suckiness.**

"Your stuff is all moved in Spence, all we need is your cute little self now" Ashley said cheerfully as she walked in the hospital room.

Spencer groggily smiled at Ashley from her bed, she was still exhausted. She was sick of the hospital, sick of the doctors and nurses. She just wanted to be home, and the dream about Troy was still bothering her. She still hadn't told Ashley, but today was the day, it was now or never. She managed to wiggle her way out of talking to the police for one more day, blaming it on her exhaustion, much to Ashley's chagrin. Spencer realized however, that she needed to tell her, before she talked to the officers, and before she was released at noon.

"Ashley, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, what's wrong?" She immediately was at her side.

"Remember when Aiden came by?"

The brown eyes darkened once again at the mere mention of him again.

"Well…we discussed more than our break up." Spencer's heart raced, she was so scared of Ashley's reaction. She still very much cared for Aiden, she did not want anything to happen to him. _Hey Ash, my scorned lover came by and told me that Troy wants to kill me if I squeal, but please don't let you, my new girlfriend beat the living shit out of him._

Ashley stared intently, waiting and wondering.

"Hey lil' sis! How are you doing?"

"Hi Glen, we're kind of in the middle of something right now," Spencer said agitated, but admittedly felt a little relief.

"Sorry Spence, but c'mon, there's time for that once you get out of the hospital. Especially since you're living together, if you know what I mean."

"Ugh, after all these years and that's still all you think about?" It was Ashley's turn to pipe in.

"Hey, what can I say, old habits die hard my friend," he replied smugly, "I said it before, and I'll say it again, you're with the wrong Carlin Ashley."

"Get out Glen!" Both women shouted, soon bursting into giggles as soon as he shut the door.

"He is such an ass."  
"I know, can you imagine me with Glen? I should have totally gone for Clay when I had the chance."

"That's not even funny Ash!" Spencer feigned hurt and surprise as she hit her arm.

"Ow…at least someone's getting her strength back," the brunette said as she rubbed her sore arm. "you know I'm kidding. I've actually secretly had the hots for Mrs. Paula Carlin."

"Oh my god, that's it Ash!"

Ashley smirked at her girlfriend, "so anyway, what were you going to tell me about Aiden."

Oh damn, she almost forgot about him, with all the commotion of Glen coming in.

"Well. He said something, and I'm really scared."

"What babe, what did he say?" Her voice quickened.

A knock came on the door. "Excuse us; we are looking for Spencer Carlin?" Spencer quickly diverted her eyes and looked toward the door. Standing there was a man, looked to be in his mid 30's, tall, red hair, and clean cut. Standing next to him was a petite woman, blonde, green eyed; both were in uniform.

"Yeah, that's me," she replied nervously.

"Hello Miss Carlin, I'm Officer Patrick O'Neil, and this is Officer Krista Morgan, we're just here to find out what happened the night of the attack from you."

"Is it ok if I stay with her?" Ashley asked as she stood up.

"Ash, I think I want to talk to them alone," Spencer hissed out between her teeth. Ashley looked at her confused, "well…alright," a little hurt; she gave her a quick kiss and left the room.

Ashley could not sit still in the hard-backed upholstered chair. She wished she could be with Spencer, support her, and make sure her story was right. Besides having Spencer home, she wanted nothing more than to see that pitiful, asshole Troy locked up in jail. She was going to make sure he got his.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Ashley stood up from the chair and as quietly as she could, sneaked up to Spencer's room. Thankful for the fact that the door was open a tiny crack, she nudged it further so she could faintly listen to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, I know this is hard Miss Carlin, but any little bit that you can remember would help," a voice that must belong to the female cop said.

"I told you, please call me Spencer. Honestly, that's all I can remember, I'm sorry."

"Well," a male voice piped in, "if you remember anything else at all, just let us know."

Ashley heard what she assumed were the cops shuffling around. Well that was fast; they weren't in there for more than fifteen minutes.

The two officers stepped out of the room quickly, brushing past Ashley and down the hallway. She swiftly knocked on the door and pushed it open before she got a reply.

"Hey, how'd it go."

"Oh, it went well enough…" Spencer replied as her voice trailed off.

"I bet your excited to get out of here," Ashley grinned as she held up some papers, "I had the nurse give them to me so we can get out of here ASAP."

Spencer smiled sadly, she barely told the cops anything, and she still has yet to explain to Ashley what happened between her and Aiden.

"I'm really excited to live with you Ash. I can't believe all this time and we've never thought to move in together." Spencer decided to cop out once again and changed the subject.

"Well, I've spent the night so much at your place that it's like I practically live there."

"True," smiling broadly, Spencer fell into those beautiful brown eyes, "where are those papers?"

With one last consultation with the doctor, a pain prescription, signing of release papers, and promises to take it easy, Spencer was finally leaving. With a little help from Ashley, they were in Ashley's car and on their way home.

"Meeeeoooowwwww." Spencer was greeted by a happy cat as soon as Ashley opened the door.

"Looks like somebody's missed you babe," Ashley stated chuckling as they watched Gingersnap rub against her owner's legs.

"Oh my little darling, have you missed me? I'm sorry for leaving you alone so long," the blonde cooed as she tried to bend down to pet her.

"Yeah, I forgot you like to coddle her," Ashley growled as she tried to pick off cat-hair from her favorite pair of suede boots.

Spencer had made her way to the couch, where she sat with Gingersnap, "you know you love her, and you're just jealous I'm not coddling you right now." She got an eye roll in response, but chose to ignore it, "you know, I think I want to take a nap."

"Oh! Sure babe, what do you need? Some hot tea? A hot bath?"

Spencer giggled, "nah, just your hot self in your bed."

"That can be arranged."

She was so beautiful, Ashley thought as she ran her fingers through Spencer's hair as she listened to her slow and even breaths. Spencer had just fallen asleep in her arms, and sleep was fast threatening her eyes as well.

"I'm going to take care of you. I promise," she whispered. Ashley stiffened as Spencer stirred a little, but did not wake.

Smiling, Ashley knew she was going to make good on her vow; her best friend, her girlfriend, needed her and she refused to let anyone hurt her again. "I can't believe I've fallen for you like this Spencer, _this_ is fate."


End file.
